


Side Dishes

by kimpotato



Category: HINAPIA (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: “You know, they say that if a girl starts bringing side dishes from her mom’s fridge, it means that she’s already dating someone.”
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Kim Minkyung | Roa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Side Dishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jju_nyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts).



“Good morning, Sunbae!”

Jonghyun looked up from his readings and found Minkyung beaming at him. She was the second one in the club room, right after he came in fifteen minutes ago. Jonghyun suddenly found the room brighter, sunnier, despite the forecast of rain that morning.

“Good morning, Minkyung-ssi.”

“Have you eaten breakfast?” Minkyung chirped, placing a huge lunchbox on the table. “My mom had leftover side dishes from yesterday so I brought them. We can all share them before class.” Looking around, she asked, “Where is everyone?”

Jonghyun smiled softly. “Not everyone’s a morning person like you, Minkyung-ssi. Taeyongnie should be here in a few minutes. Youngminie’s probably still asleep. Who knows where Nayoungnie and Rena-ssi are.”

Minkyung wrinkled her pretty nose. “You should be stricter with them, Sunbae.”

Jonghyun chuckled. “Minkyung-ssi, they’re not required to report in the club room every morning. We’re the Dance Troupe, not the Breakfast Club.”

Minkyung’s eyes lit up. “You watched the movie! You did, didn’t you? Did you like it, did you like it?”

The Dance Troupe president laughed. “I didn’t have a choice. You wouldn’t stop hounding me about it ever since you found out I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Because it’s a classic!” Minkyung huffed, pumping her fist up in the air. “You can’t call yourself a film enthusiast if you haven’t watched it.”

Jonghyun shook his head and closed his book. “I said I’m an _anime_ enthusiast, not a film enthusiast.” He nodded at the lunchbox. “Anyway, should we eat that? We don’t have much time left before first period.”

“Oh!” Minkyung exclaimed, quickly popping open the lunchbox’s lid. “Here you go, Sunbae. I know you love potato pancakes so I saved you one.”

Jonghyun smiled gently, the way he often found himself doing whenever Minkyung was around. It wasn’t that his hoobae intentionally does things to make him feel special (at least Jonghyun didn’t think so). It was because Minkyung was generally warm and bright so people couldn’t help but be drawn to her light.

“You know, they say that if a girl starts bringing side dishes from her mom’s fridge, it means that she’s already dating someone.”

Minkyung’s face flushed deep red. “D-dating? Who would I be dating?”

Jonghyun shrugged, as his gentle smile bloomed into a mischievous one. “I doubt it’s Youngminie, so maybe Taeyongnie?”

“Sunbae!” Minkyung protested even as she grinned. “Nayoung-unnie will kill me if she hears that!”

Jonghyun laughed heartily. “All right, all right. Let’s eat.” 

Minkyung huffed, but then hurriedly picked up her chopsticks and placed kimchi on top of Jonghyun’s rice. “Try this! It’s my mom’s specialty.”

Jonghyun took a spoonful. “Mhmmm. It’s good!”

“Right?” Minkyung’s smile was highly contagious, Jonghyun couldn’t help but smile back.

“Anyway, how’s your part coming along?”

Minkyung deflated a bit. “I’ve been practicing after class, but I just can’t seem to perfect the steps. I even asked Renanie to help me, but nothing seems to work.” She sighed. “I think Yuha-ssi is right: I should have joined Glee Club instead.”

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side. “Do you really think that’s what you should have done?”

Minkyung bit her lower lip. “Well, I _am_ a better singer than a dancer.”

“But is dancing something you really like doing?”

The underclassman nodded with conviction. “Dancing has been my passion since I was a kid.”

Jonghyun smiled kindly. “Then you made the right choice, joining this club.”

If Minkyung had grown glassy-eyed, Jonghyun pretended not to notice. “How about we practice together after class later? I can help you learn the steps you’re having a hard time with.”

Minkyung’s eyes grew round. “B-but Sunbae. You still need to perfect your steps, right? Youngmin-sunbae said yours is the hardest!”

Jonghyun shook his head. “It’s part of my role as the club president.”

Minkyung smiled knowingly. “You say that, but you’re really just a kind person, Sunbae.” A pause, as if she’s hestitating, “Any girl would be lucky to date you.”

It was Jonghyun’s turn to blush. “ . . . ah. You think so?”

Minkyung grinned. “Positive.”

The next few minutes were spent in silence, but not the awkward kind. Jonghyun accepted every side dish that Minkyung offered, until they finally finished everything.

“Oh dear,” Minkyung laughed. “There’s nothing left for the others.”

“Their loss then.” That soft smile again. “Breakfast was good. Thank you for the food.”

Minkyung smiled back, as silent understanding passed between them. “I’ll bring some again tomorrow!”

Jonghyun grinned. “I’ll look forward to it.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big, big thanks to Madame A, as always.


End file.
